The production of nanostructures (including carbon-based nanostructures such as carbon nanotubes, carbon nanofibers, and the like) may potentially serve as an important tool in the production of emerging electronics and structural materials. Recent research has focused on the production of, for example, carbon nanotubes (CNTs) through chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and other techniques. The selection of an appropriate substrate on which to form the nanostructures is important when designing processes for the production of carbon nanostructures. Many commonly used substrate materials have one or more disadvantages associated with them. For example, some substrate materials may react during growth of the nanostructures, which can weaken the substrate and impede nanostructure growth. Substrates configured to avoid reaction or other degradation pathways would be desirable.